The primary objective of this phase, II, of the proposed research is to determine the prevalence of symptoms of depression in a normal population of children. A secondary goal is to study certain hypothesized antecedents of childhood depression. Accomplishment of the first objective will be through the application, epidemiologically, of a peer nomination inventory of depression to a representative sample of elementary school children. This technique was developed and standardized in Phase I of the research and was shown to be psychometrically sound. The second objective will be accomplished by means of individual, precoded, interviews with samples of mothers whose children were classified as depressed and nondepressed. Data will also be gathered from self-ratings and school records. For the epidemiological data, the prevalence of depression, identified by a cutoff score developed in Phase I, will be presented for various categories of children. The prevalence of separate symptoms of depression occurring in the normal and pathological ranges will also be presented. Analyses of the interview data will be by discriminant function and multiple regression.